Two side's of the Moon
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Naruko wasn't the brightest tool in the shed when it came to common sense, or etiquette, or even social skills. Regardless, she still tries to enjoy living her life to the fullest. Still you know what they say, "You need a little bit of insanity to do gre
1. Act 1

**-Team Speak Chapter-**

**Act 1: Beginnings**

_I suppose it began when I first started the academy._

_Somehow a certain teacher decided that the best way to handle my awesomeness was to get me to stay quiet, but after giving me something he called a book he discovered that I couldn't do something called reading (which was required to use the things called books) What resulted were some of the worst months of my life!_

_Now, Academy students usually had the basics (such as reading, and writing) down. They learned it from civilian school, or their parents. I however had none of that, and as a result was about as literate as a monkey._

_He sent me through mind boggling torture, and the worst part was that I didn't understand why at the time!_

_(In truth he merely decided to teach her how to read, his pride as an educator wouldn't allow him to leave her as she was. Demon or not she would learn to read even if it killed her!)_

_However, I was grateful. In the end I actually knew what those strange symbols meant, and I also realized that these books usually answered most of my questions, so I didn't need to endure the glare's people gave me when I asked questions about stuff I didn't understand. The teacher even let me have books for free!_

_He was such a nice guy, so one could understand my sadness when his body was discovered a couple days later. He had helped open the door to an entire new world, and it was on that day that I found a hobby. I wanted to learn as much as I could, I wanted to understand the world, and everything on it!_

_After asking the old man about it, I discovered that I could find these books in place's called library's, and that these library's contained all sorts of information, but the old man warned me that I wouldn't be able to get some books (due to my age, and "rank" was what he called it, I assumed that would all change after I passed the academy), but that wouldn't stop me!_

_However, in the end, I ended up leaving the library, and not going back. It wasn't that they wouldn't let me stay, but rather I couldn't endure the hateful glare's I kept receiving._

_(She also never got the chance to learn what a library card was, the poor girl~)_

_Feeling awful I returned to the confines of my home, and wept. I just didn't understand, why did people seem to hate me?! They looked at me with such passion, like I had taken their favorite toy, and broken it in front of them! I couldn't bare the glares, and spent most of my time (when I wasn't at the academy) at home._

_However, it seemed that there were people who didn't hate me after all, and a few days later I found several books sitting on my kitchen table, they smelled nice~_

_Except the old looking one that laid awkwardly on the floor, giving it a further glance I noticed the name; Icha Icha Paradise?_

_Mildly curious I decided to give it a try, after all it would be rude not to read all the books the mysterious gift giver had left for me~_

_(And so, six year old Naruko read._

_Meanwhile, a certain copycat noticed that his favorite book was missing. However, being the lazy man that he was, he decided to purchase a new one. Still, he couldn't shake off the odd feeling, it was as if the Kyuubi itself was looming behind him...it oddly reminded him of Kushina-san when she was angry..._

_"I just need a vacation," he decided, and set out to purchase a new piece of literature.)_

_Eventually Iruka-sensei became my friend after an incident involving evil girl ninja's and I learned a lot more. _

"I can feel their glares..." I muttered to myself as I cowered beneath the weight of the glares people were shooting me, it was so unnerving. When the villagers glared it was because they wanted me to leave, but these glares were different. These carried a certain type of feeling behind them. It wasn't hatred per say, but it came pretty close. It was unknown, and I really did dislike the unknown. Although in retrospect I should have seen this coming. I was one of the worst students in the academy after all, the dead last, and if I really thought about it, my team was pretty much decided.

It seemed like they were glad I didn't pass the Gennin exam, and now that they saw me here they knew their chances of being on the bastard's team were gone forever, but some seemed to cling to the hope that I hadn't passed. Regardless I knew my fate. I'd be paired up with the top students in hopes of their "greatness" rubbing of on me, much like how Satoshi poured red wine all over Hikari's b-

Anyway! The academy always paired up the rookie of the year, with the top Kounichi, and the dead last. It wasn't so hard to understand, and if for some reason the rookie of the year was female, they'd just pair them p with the tom Shinobi, and the dead last. If people (mostly girls) were so upset about not getting paired up with the bastard then they should of tried harder, succeeding and failing required effort after all~

There was no way they'd ever get top Kounichi. Bubblegum was born with talent, and they weren't. It was as simple as that. It truly was a pity she didn't take full advantage of that talent.

Although the more I think about it, it didn't seem like I was the only one they were glaring at. Looking to my right I spotted said talent who sat to the bastards left (I sat to his right). She ignored the glares, or didn't notice them. Regardless it seemed like I wasn't the only one being glared at!

"Ah, such despair..." I whined, I was bored, but I couldn't read Icha Icha Strap without turning heads. For some reason people didn't like seeing it in public, which I found odd. It was a well written book. Perhaps I could ask Bubblegum about it? Nah, she had talent yes, but was kind of a jerk.

Still, having nothing to do was grating. It filled her with the despair of boredom!

"This year the higher ups decided to do something a bit different for the gennin exams." Iruka began, and this immediately caught my attention.

"What do you mean Iruka-sensei, we already passed the gennin exams?" a girl, I think her name was kaka or something, said in a confused tone.

Iruka looked at her as if he had been expecting that, and sighed "that test was actually a way to filter out the ones with no hope," Iruka answered "and before you ask, Naruko passed due to a special circumstance that showed she was qualified to be a Gennin, I'd appreciate it if you didn't ask more than that and trust your superiors." Iruka finished. He added the last bit after noticing Hana looking at Naruko. "Besides, I have confidence that you'll do fine, and the test will be taken with the rest of your classmates."

"Really!" came the unified high pitched voices (and some low pitched ones…ugh) of nearly 80% of the classroom. I simply gave the (only living) teacher I admired a supposed look. I was sure I would have been paired with the bastard, and bubblegum.

("Life sure is full of surprises~") I thought with a smile. Thinking of that phrase my thoughts wandered back to what happened last night, and the new knowledge I had obtained.

_You're the Kyuubi!_

Mizuki really did love to shot his mouth, and while I took great pleasure in giving him what he deserved his words still stung. Me the Kyuubi? The nine tailed fox? The same monster that attacked the village thirteen years ago and killed the fourth Hokage, along with several other villagers, and Ninja?

I couldn't believe it.

The Kyuubi was one of the nine tailed beasts. As a result it was basically something akin to walking chakra. Turning chakra into life capable of thoughts, emotions, etc? Not even the fourth could have accomplished that!

He wasn't a god!

That's how it accrued to me (as I was smashing Mizuki's face in) that I couldn't be the Kyuubi. The reason was because the Kyuubi was a mass of chakra, and I was a human. These thoughts continued to plague my mind that I couldn't move due to my confusion, and fear. I stayed standing in that clearing with the bleeding Iruka and unrecognizable Mizuki till I was found by some chubby Chūnin, and a squad of AMBU.

They put two and two together faster than I did when I first found myself between a traitor and someone who tried to stop said traitor, and took me to the Hokage. I wasn't really sure where they took Mizuki, or Iruka, but I was still in shock from the unknown. What was I?!

After calming me down, and telling me that Iruka would be fine. The old man explained what I really was. I was a jinjuriki, or a demon host, and basically a weapon for the village. However, he also added that I was never intended to be a weapon, and what happened was due to unique circumstances.

Still, he refused to go into detail, and told me he'd likely tell me when I was older. Regardless, I decided to accept that for now, he got rid of the unknown, and I hated the unknown. I could figure the rest out myself some other time.

I never asked what would become of Mizuki, personally I didn't care.

("Still, he's likely getting tortured for information as we speak…or died from blood loss") I thought. I really did a number on him after my clones managed to pin him down. Likely tore the guy's jaw clean off, but that encounter was rather hazy.

Felt similar to _that _time.

"Naruko!"

"Huh?!"

"Everyone's already left…" the shy Hyuuga muttered looking at me with concerned eyes.

I let out a surprised cry as I noticed the empty room "Wha-?!"

Hinata tried to get me to listen using words for a while, but eventually she decided that a gentle fist was faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Because of the last reviews, and my lack of detail the first time I added a lot more detail into the first chapter.**

**Enjoy yall~**

**Because (hopefully) there will be a lot more where this came from. (planning the same for the other chapters.)**

**Also, as always I'll add more, and update!**

**R & R!**


	2. Act 2

**-Team Speak Chapter-**

**Act 2: Middles**

_I suppose it began a little while after that nice teacher died._

_People had been creped out, or flat out offended by how I reacted to the death of one of my teachers (usually both), and as a result I was avoided like the plague. Not even the usual bullys who would mock my dialect would bother me._

_It was really lonely._

_Eventually, I met her._

_She seemed rather shy, and when I met her she was being bullied by Hachibi and his gang. I decided to do something about it._

_Needless to say, it didn't go over well. They pretty much beat the crap out of me, and I think I hit a rock when they pushed me down. The only reason they left was because the girl's friend arrived and scared them off._

_"Ah, you're bleeding?!" she cried out_

_"Hinata-sama we have to go," Kō said, pulling the Hinata girl away. Why was this everyone's reaction to seeing me!_

_"But Kō she's bleeding pretty bad!" Hinata said, her voice was full of worry,_

_"Sha, thisis nothing, dattebayo!" I said. My voice was full of confidence, and I gave one of my best smiles as more blood began to trail down my forehead._

_That only made things worse._

_"She's delusional Kō!" Hinata shrieked. She was on the verge of crying now, and Kō being her body guard and rather caring for her did the only thing he could do._

_"Well I guess I could go get a doctor or something before I take you home,"_

_However, by that time Naruko had collapsed from bloodlose. A small pool began to form from under her leaving both Hyuuga's rather scared_

_"She's dead?!" The six year old screamed._

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to hit me."<p>

"I needed you to listen!"

"You didn't have to use a super punch!"

"That was a love tap!"

The two had been bickering the entire way there. Iruka had dismissed the class for lunch as he, and other teachers went over a couple final preparations, but that was the least of my worries. Hibata (Hinata was her real name obviously) Hyuuga was someone I had met during the academy, and while we couldn't be called "friends" per say, I suppose we were still pretty close.

She really loved using her fists on me though.

Regardless, she was helpful. While my circumstances were odd, she was stuck in something similar. Her father looked down on her for not being born with the talent he had expected, and her younger sister **had** the talent he had expected. She was also born the first daughter of the clan head. As a result everyone looked down on her, or expected more of her. She was in a pretty dangerous predicament. It didn't help that last time I remember visiting her she had a coco cousin who seemed to want to kill her.

The fact that I could pretty much feel his hatred kinda confirmed it. It made me curious, but whenever I tried asking Hibata about it she'd hit me.

Anyway, that wasn't important now. What was important was getting something to eat!

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone the exam is simple!" One of the academy instructors began "Your job is to take these scrolls, and follow their directions." He said as he gestured to the table full of scrolls. "Only those who manage to reach the destination written on the scrolls will pass this small screening."<p>

"How come we have to do this, we passed the Gennin exam!" One of the assembled students cried.

"That was to filter out the absolute failures." The instructor said in an annoyed tone, this was likely the 15th time he'd said it, and one could only imagine how many times the other instructors had repeated the same phrase. "Anyway, there are three additional rules for this small test. The first is that you aren't allowed to tell any other student what's written in your scroll. Break this rule, and you fail." Mutters began throughout the crowd, but he continued. "Second, you aren't allowed to open, or tamper with any additional items you may get your hands on. Break that rule, and you'll fail." He continued, and at this certain students had thoughtful or confused expressions. "Finally, you have until the sun sets to complete this exam. What happens to those who fail to follow this rule is rather self-explanatory" He finished "Any questions?"

One female student raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"But we pass-" she was interrupted mid-sentence.

"I swear to god, that I will fail you right now if you finish that sentence." He told her. "This is your test now, if you want to become Gennin, then you better pass." He said "Now grab one scroll each of you, and make sure no one see's what's written inside when you open it." He finished as the students began to head toward the desk with the sealed scrolls.

The scrolls were all different shapes, sizes, and colors. It was hard to guess what they wanted everyone to do with them. I decided that trying to get a small scroll was out of the question. There were a lot of people likely thinking the same thing.

As a result, I waited.

It was no surprise that I wound up with a neon pink scroll about half my size. It kind of reminded me of that scroll Mizuki tricked me into stealing.

Thinking of that pig made me want to punch a baby.

"Well I wonder if this'll be hard…" I muttered as I opened my scroll. I made sure to back behind a wall to make sure no one tried to peek. The teacher screaming "Fail" at the top of his lungs after one of the girls casually opened the scroll next to her friends made me want to be extra careful. Although their tears made me feel something I couldn't explain. It wasn't unknown like what I had felt when Mizuki told me about the Kyuubi, and I had felt it before, but I just couldn't explain it. Regardless, I had no need to care for people who failed due to stupidity.

Even I wasn't that stupid, and it just showed that their hope wasn't strong enough.

_Hypothetical Situation:_ it said _suppose this is a mission given to you by the Hokage. You are to journey to the head of god, and acquire his wisdom. Once you find the wisdom all should become clear._

I stared at it. ("That's it? A fucking riddle?! THIS DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!")

I decided to calm down and think rationally. The teacher said we had until sundown, and that was about five or so hours away. Maybe we had to solve this riddle?

Still if that was the answer we couldn't get any help! If we told anyone what was in the scroll we'd fail! Agh why'd it have to be a riddle! What does figuring this shit out have to do with being a Gennin!

I closed my scroll and let out a sigh. In the end my ambition was taken from me I suppose. I noticed a few students were still around the area, and against my better judgement decided to join them.

"Whcha doing?" I asked, most glared at me before telling me to scram.

How rude.

"Fine, who needs you!" i shot back before making my way to my most favorite place ever. I'd figure this out over some brain food.

* * *

><p>"Hokage-sama...is there any reason behind this change?" A nameless jonin asked what everyone was thinking.<p>

The third glanced at him before taking a wiff of his pipe, and spoke "It seems a certain someone is convinced academy students these days are complete morons, and I wished to prove him wrong." He replied

"But why wold anyone think that, the leaf has the best curriculum out of the five nations!" He responded, most of the higher ups in the room began to shift around awkwardly. Kakashi appeared to be trying to hold in a laugh.

"Nameless-kun do you remember what happened a couple nights ago? the incident with the scroll of seals?" the third asked

"The scroll the de-i mean Naruko-san stole under false pretenses?" he questioned, the third nodded "What's that got to do with anything?"

"It seems that it had convinced a certain someone i'd rather not deal with that the next generation of leaf nins will run the village to the ground, so I decided to show him that our academy students are still children we can put our hope in!" He explained. Just then an academy instructor entered the room.

"Hokage-sama, 60% of this years graduating class has failed the gennin exam, and the number's expected to rise!"

Hiruzen cried.

* * *

><p>("I should try to find out what the head of god is before doing anything else...I'm assuming we can't leave the village so it has to be something inside, but what?") I thought as i slurped my ramen. Brain food really helped get one motivated!<p>

I noticed one of my classmates, Boji or something take an empty seat next to me and order a bowl of ramen.

"Aren't you trying to pass your test?" I asked

"Aren't you?" He replied

We decided to accept reality and eat in peace.


	3. Act 3

**-Team Speak Chapter-**

**Act 3: I bet you thought this was going to say ends didn't you? Tough! It's ****Alliances**

_I suppose it began a little while after I had discovered the greatness of ramen (and how cheap it was)_

_"Who are you?"_

_"i'm Choji"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Boji huh, my names Naruko!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Mah, good enough. Good morning Marco!"_

_It was the start of a beautiful "friendship" between a fatass, and an idiot~_

* * *

><p>"So you two are just eating ramen then huh..." Shikamaru said as he ordered himself a bowl and sat down.<p>

"Yep" we both said sanctimoniously, we were in the middle of a race to see who could eat more.

"Are neither of you concerned about the exam?" he asked

"It'll sort itself out" I responded

"We have about four hours" Choji said

"Things aren't that easy!" Shikamaru yelled, annoyed with out carefree attitude to the situation.

"Ah don't be such a worry wort Shadowman, why not take a page out of Boji's book and relax~"

It was ironic that she said that.

"Whatever."

No more words were spoken between the three, and they enjoyed eating their food in quiet~

* * *

><p>"Pff, this is simple once you consider their names" Sasuke muttered as he reached <em>the head of god<em> it was a bit fun figuring out that this was the place, but he was sick of playing games. Itachi wasn't going to kill himself after all.

Picking up a random scroll Sasuke caught sight of a note under it.

He smirked, this test was over.

* * *

><p>"That's it."<p>

It was so sudden, but that simple phrase got the four classmates (Hinata had arrived earlier, and joined them due to not really having anything else to do) to stop eating.

"What's it Shikamaru-san?" Hinata asked

It seemed like the boy was considering his words carefully now, and I suddenly realized what he must of figured out. With that realization another thought crossed my mind. It seemed unlikely, but then Shadowman took the words right out from my head.

"Our scrolls all say the same thing."

All of us gasped. They were all the same?! Then!

"Then that means your sa-"

"CHOJI!" I yelled effectively silencing him, and scaring most of the ramen stand. "Don't finish that sentence, remember what the teacher's said?"

He seemed to get it, and put his hands over his mouth. However, this still left us in a predicament. We had no way to confirm his words, but they made sense when one thought about it.

Suddenly an idea struck me.

"You know, we should all take a nap!" I announced

"Ha?"

"A nap will help us think, but where should we take this nap I wonder?" It seemed like Shadowman had realized my intentions.

"Why not go to the Hokage monument?"

The answer became clear to every scroll holder there, and if one listened quietly enough they could hear a tree branch snap.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations~" Came the unified shrieks of 20% of Sasuke's fanbase.<p>

"Wha-?!"

"How did we get here before you?" Hibachi said "It was simple, I found a loophole, and followed Sakura who I knew would realize that our scrolls likely said the same thing."

"That do-"

"Everyone else likely realized it around the time I did, and we followed Sakura till we reached the First's head" He said smugly "Although i'm surprised you didn't notice us following you, we weren't really subtle you know."Hibachi finished glancing at he girl in question with a disbelieving expression. Sakura merely looked down in shame, to embarrassed to join her fellow classmates in admiring Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"Ah, look at this someone left all these scrolls here!" Hinata said aloud<p>

"I wonder what we should do with them?" Shinakaru added

"Lets all get one each and use them as Toi-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT YOU PASS YOU CHEEKY BASTARDS!" one of the hidden AMBU yelled out. He looked crippled, and like he shouldn't be in the AMBU. He took the original scrolls, and handed them each one of the scrolls from the ground. "This is proof that you passed, don't lose it and buzz off!" he yelled.

"We did it!" I cried out

"NOW!" he shouted, the horrified cries of children could be heard throughout the village.

* * *

><p>"At least he was nice enough to let me pick up this note..." Shikamaru muttered as the four made their way to the area their rest of the remaining classmates occupied.<p>

"He didn't have to be such a jerk though...stupid old man" I muttered. This wasn't so bad, and I guess this also made me a Gennin didn't it?! as we turned the corner we were greeted with the sight of most of our classmates. When we came into view it became silent.

"You cheated!" someone cried out.

* * *

><p>"Does this help settle your worries, old friend?" The third asked smugly. Danzo refused to look at him in the eye, but accepted his defeat regardless.<p>

"Anyway," The third began. He had concluded that Danzo accepted his loss "What do you all have to say about the remaining gennin?"

There was silence throughout the room, and finally the thirds son spoke "I think they're trying to lynch theJinjuriki..."

Hiruzen let out a long tired sigh.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we cheated!" I yelled<p>

"You cheater, I bet it was another one of your diabolical plans to seduce Sasuke-kun!" One of the fangirls yelled back, most seemed to agree with her. Except for bubblegum, she seemed to be withering away in shame.

"The bastards a fag, who'd bother!" I shot back

That got the Uchiha's attention, and he turned to face the one who questioned his preferences. "I'm not gay."

"Bullshit." A certain Inuzuka coughed under his breath. Sasuke merely glared at him, and continued. "I'm planning on reviving my clan, even complete morons like you two can put two and two together and tell that i'm not gay." Sasuke said as if it was one of the most obvious things in the world "Or do you two still not know where babies come from?"

Kiba blushed and seemed about ready to comment, but I beat him to it "Of coarse I do!" I shouted, and not bothering to wait for him to say anything I continued "It's when a guy-!"

The things she said would of gotten her mother to wash her mouth soap...If she had one.

After I finished my detailed explanation on the passion, and miracle of childbirth most of the people in that clearing avoided eye contact.

"Regardless, knowing you want to revive your clan proves nothing regarding your sexuali-" I wasn't given a chance to finish because Hinata hit me again.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

She didn't respond, and merely tried to fade into the background after her little slip up. She was still as meek as ever.

"Mah, mah you all passed and that's all that matters~" A voice spoke from the trees. Looking up the academy students spotted a certain copy ninja who gave them a wave, and a smile. "Congratulations on passing this pointless little exercise now go home, and meet at the academy to get assigned to your squads tomorrow at the same time you usually head to the academy, and don't worry i'm sure there won't be any more surprises this time~" With that the man vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Ah that was a shadow clone!" I shouted, but it seemed like everyone was done putting up with me for the day and began to disperse. They were all likely heading home.

"I guess I should go home too..." I muttered, but a hand firmly grabbed my shoulder and stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, we aren't done here Naruko-chan." The voice was threatening, and caused me to cringe.

"W..we aren't?" I asked, I was afraid. This was something to be feared, and worst of all was that if I ran she would find me with ease.

"You need to learn some proper etiquette~" She began smiling at me even more "Don't worry, I have plenty of time today, and everyone's already left and gone home for the day~"

I whimpered. Hinata Hyuuga truly was a horrible person.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So many scene breaks~**

**Hope you enjoy this new addition/revision R&R, and as always i'll correct any mistakes I miss :D**

**Till next time~**


End file.
